marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Patricia Walker (Earth-199999)
(Trish Talk); Stars & Tykes Talent Agency | Relatives = Dorothy Walker (mother, deceased); Joshua Walker (father); Jessica Jones (adoptive sister) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = The Raft; formerly Hell's Kitchen, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5' 7¾" | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vigilante; Talk Show Host; Former Child Actor | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Melissa Rosenberg | First = Marvel's Jessica Jones Season 1 1 | HistoryText = Patricia Walker was a former child star and Teen Choice Award Winner Patsy Walker, from the television series It's Patsy, and has since adopted another nickname, Trish, to become the host of popular radio talk show Trish Talk. She is the best friend/adoptive sister of Jessica Jones. Unknown events have made Walker paranoid enough to turn her house into a fortress complete with a safe room and 24-hour surveillance, and pick up Krav Maga. | Personality = Trish had a love-hate relationship with her mother, Dorothy Walker, who emotionally and physically abused her in an attempt to make her successful and wealthy. She was also secretly jealous of her abrasive adopted sister Jessica's superpowers, which led her to use Simpson's steroids and undergo the same procedure that gave Jessica her powers. Trish's drug-addled black-and-white moral code led her to kill Jessica's mother in cold blood, forming a rift between them that only began to heal after Trish developed superpowers of her own. However, Gregory Sallinger's murder of Dorothy sent Trish on a downward spiral, leading to her being consumed by grief and rage until she began murdering criminals in order to make the world a better place. Enraged by Jessica revealing her identity to the world following her vengeful murder of Sallinger, Trish attempted to kill her adopted sister but was knocked out and set to the Raft. | Powers = *''Artificially Enhanced Physiology: Envious of Jessica Jones' powers, Walker convinced Karl Malus to treat her to get powers like those of her sister. After realizing her powers developed, Walker trained at a park and gym to test the limits of her condition, however, her augmented attributes are notably within the parameters of human capability (with the exception of her night vision, which goes beyond what a normal human is capable of). *Enhanced Reflexes: Upon recovery from the procedure done to her by Malus, Walker developed faster than normal reflexes. When bumped by a resident at Jessica Jones' Apartment Building, she was able to catch her phone with her foot before it could shatter on the floor and then she returned it to her hands. Walker even deflected strikes from the knife Sailing swung at her with and avoided them with ease. Walker's reflexes were also fast enough to dodge multiple hits of a baseball bat, wrench, and gunfire with no mark placed on her. However, Walker's reflexes are still within human capability as she could be caught off guard, such as when Jessica Jones struck her in an alley before she could react. *Enhanced Agility: She has impressive agility and put her body coordination through parkour obstacles to find herself able of maintaining excellent balance, flexibility, and dexterity while standing on a pole with one leg then perform a backflip off a wall. She effortlessly backflipped from Jessica grabbing her, and after obtaining information from the art gallery’s computer in time before the Tour Guild returned, she quickly front flipped back to her seat. Walker was also able to have Jeri Hogarth pinned against the wall to the throat with her leg extended. During her assassination of Gregory Sallinger, she was able to use her newfound agility to regain the upper hand by running up an elevator wall to reestablish her position and win the fight. *Enhanced Stamina: Walker was able to run from 56th street to 45th street down 9th Avenue (approximately one mile) in New York City without tiring. Her body was able to remain active after exercising at battle ropes, then at mountain climbing planks on her first mission in vigilantism and had enough exertion to continue. *Enhanced Durability: Walker's resilience became enhanced which allows her to withstand situations beyond that of an average person but still within the parameters of human capability. Trish took a hit from Jones which blew her to the floor but recovered from it and when assisting her investigation. She can also absorb the shock of landing from high falls, as she jumped off the roof of a building without sustaining any discomfort when landing to the ground, and upon her next act as being a vigilante, Walker leaped from a bridge beam down to the ground unharmed. During her assassination of Gregory Sallinger, she was able to resist his choke hold long enough to flip herself over him and win the fight. She was also able to stay conscious after being thrown into a wooden crate by Jessica, something which had just previously knocked a man unconscious. However, Walker's durability is still notably inferior to Jessica Jones as she was able to knock down Walker with one strike, after which Walker was to weak to retaliate. *Night Vision: Walker's vision has been greatly improved to the point of allowing her to fully see objects even in the darkness of the night. After breaking into Sailing's Apartment, Walker entered the room in complete darkness and her vision viewed everything in bright clear color, allowing Walker to then spot him running towards her. Walker also was able to briefly overpower Jones when she destroyed the electrical generator to turn all the lights off and use her vision to land blows and avoid her punches. | Abilities = *'Expert Martial Arts': Due to the abuse she suffered as a child, Walker began training in the self-defense techniques of Krav Maga, though she was injured during these lessons until she was certified. She resorted to use what she learned when Will Simpson attacked her at her apartment. Notably, she was able to catch Jessica Jones off guard and body slam her into the floor. She was able to incorporate these self-defense tactics when defending Malcolm Ducasse from a group of bigoted thugs who assaulted him, albeit with the aid of Combat Enhancers. Upon awakening her newfound powers, Walker also began training in Boxing and incorporated her incredible agility into her fighting style to fight against the criminals of Manhattan. *'Master Acrobat:' Walker is shown to be a highly skilled acrobat. She can perform backflips off of walls, front flip into chairs, and even use her acrobatics in combat, demonstrated when she first kicked a man, then landed a second kick and used him to propel herself into a backflip. Due to her heightened agility, her acrobatics come naturally to her and thus make her a highly mobile combatant, which grants her a high edge in combat. *'Marksmanship': Trish appeared to be proficiently skilled in using firearms, as she used the revolver given to her by Will Simpson to shoot Kilgrave in his arm. Also, from a considerable amount of distance, she was also capable of assassinating Alisa Jones while she was onboard the ferris wheel in Playland via shooting her directly in the head. *'Investigator': Walker singlehandedly exposed IGH's illegal activities. When she became a masked vigilante, she effectively followed clues and information, such as Sal Blaskowski's criminal records when trying to determine the identity of the individual who stabbed Jessica. *'Bilingualism': Trish can speak both English and French. | Strength = Trish is as strong as a woman of her age who engages in regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * 'Stimulant pills:' using a combination of her martial arts skill and red pills she was able to take down Simpson. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Rachael Taylor portrays Trish Walker as a regular character in the Netflix series' ''Marvel's Jessica Jones and Marvel's The Defenders. Catherine Blades portrays a younger Trish. | Trivia = * Trish wore a red wig for her show and was depicted with red hair in the associated tie-in comic series. This is a reference to the Patsy Walker from the comics, aka Hellcat. * Trish and her show Trish Talk have a cameo in Marvel's Luke Cage, however she doesn't appear in person. * Ironically in the comic , one of the fans of her comic demanded to see Patsy as a blonde. * One episode had Trish wearing the Cat Suit from the comics, to which she responded "Hell no". * Rachael Taylor previously portrayed Teri Richards in the 2005 film Man-Thing. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = *Trish Walker on the MCU Wiki }} ru:Патриция Уокер (199999) Category:Walker Family Category:Actors Category:2015 Character Debuts Category:Characters who have used Drugs Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Martial Arts Category:Humans (Homo sapiens) Category:Mutates Category:Jones Family (Jessica) Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Normal Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Night Vision